The Love Triangle
by Shippou Clone
Summary: Just read the fic.And yes it is dumb. I hate summaries... GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR
1. Uhoh

Disclamer: I do not own Angelic layer.  
  
Proglue: the doorbell rang and oujirou was ringing it. Oujirou and Misaki ran to Misakis bedroom. They (finally) told eachother that they loved eachother and started kissing. They said bye. Now for the fic.....  
  
Misaki grabbed her back pack and ran out the door. Misaki: "I cant wait to tell Tamayo the news!" Misaki knocked on Tamoyos door. Tamayos mom: "Well, hello! are you Misaki? Tamayo has been talking about you over and over!" Misaki giggled. M: "Yes I am. Can I walk Tamayo to School?" Ts mom: "Sure. TAMAYO!!! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" Tamayo slid down the stairs. T: "Hi, Misakichi!" Then they were off on their way to school. M: "Tamayo! Tamayo! you just wont believe this news!!" T: "Well I really wont if I dont know. Now spill the beans!" M: "Now how should I put this... me and Oujirou-chan are boy friend and girlfriend!" Tamayo froze. T: "You? Oujirou?" T: "Uh-oh..." M: "what?" T: "Kotarou-chan is NOT gonna like this..." Misaki gasped. M: "I totally forgot about kotarou-chan!" M: "A love triangle!"  
  
(The Starry Sky starts playing and Im displaying the lyrics)  
  
uh......konya mo mata hakanai hoshi zora uh......hikaru hoshi ni negai o kakeru kara... Nayami wa itsumo taeru koto mo nai Keredo tobira wa mo hiraiteiru yo Fumarete mo taorete mo okiagaru tsuyosa kureta kimi ga Hokoreru hoshi ni naru tame boku wa utau kara Ima ijou ni ganbaru kara motto tsuyoku nareru you ni... Yurugi nai ai konna daiji na ai Dare yori mo zutto daiji ni omotteru Fuan na yoru mo tashika ni aru keredo Makenaide ikiteiku bokura wa... Unmei nante zankoku na mono de Yosou nante ne tsukeyou mo nai deshou Chitteiku kudateiku kedo kono te ni aru Itami himitsu mochinagara kimi no tame ni boku wa utau kara Omoeteite shinjiteite wasurenaideite hoshi Dare datte kitto yowasa o himeteite Kimi datte kitto honto wa kowai yo ne Boku datte kitto wakarikitteru kedo Makenaide ikiteiku bokura wa... Hakanakute mou naite shimaisou de... Kanashikute mou tatte irarenai yo Hakanakute mou naite shimau keredo kanashikute mou tatte irarenai kedo Dakedo ne kitto ironna shougai ni Makenaide ikiteikou bokura wa... whew! that was long. Just to tell you I have a little game we play when I make fics. When you update 3 reviews, then Ill update a new chapter. Ok? K. 


	2. Kotarous house

Ok, so I didnt get three reveiws.. so what? IM JUST DYING TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER! cries nonstop Okie, sniff here it sniff is....  
  
Danger: rating : PG  
  
KEY =wispering or action  
  
That same morning... T: Misaki, spend less time with kotarou chan, Ok? M: But tamayo-chan, Why? T:Beacause if Kotarou gets clues of whats going on, hell get it and drop dead! M: KOTAROU-CHANS GONNA DIE?!?!?!?!?! T: slaps herself ouch. No, Kotarou is NOT gonna die. Im saying that he will avoid you for the rest of his puny (and hurtful) life and hate you. M: GULP Tamayo knocked on Kotarous door while Miskaki shivered in fear of the thought Tamayo just told her. "Ill get it!" shouted a voice from inside. creeaaaak went the door. A woman answered the door. "Hello." said the woman. "Im Kotarous mother. Come in!" Misaki and Tamayo noticed they had just entered a dojo. a BIG one. M: Wow.... Kotarou: Suzuhara! tamay- uh-oh. T: puts arm around neck other arm around stomach T: KOTAROU-CHAN! KOTAROU-CHAN! K: Tamayo... could you let go? T: drops him on the floor K:Owwwww.... M: looks around the room once... twice three times.. quadruple times. (4 times) so out they went. when they were though with a few hours of silence, Misaki blurted out M: I DONT HAVE A BOYFRIEND THATS NOT KOTAROU!!! NO I DONT!!!!! Tamayo and Kotarou looked bug eyed at misaki. M: hehe... oops.... K: Well, at least you really dont.or else I would avoid you for the rest of my puny (and hurtful) life and hate you. M: SUPER GULP  
  
will Kotarou find out about Misaki and Oujirou? Will Kotarou and Oujirou be enimes? Please R&R plz. PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON. ITS CALLING YOU. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. CMON. 


End file.
